


Незачем лгать

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: — Будет больнее, — сказал он, приподнимая лицо Майрона. — Еще не раз.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Незачем лгать

Война закончилась. Они проиграли. И на этот раз Мелькор знал, что ничто не будет как прежде. В этот день наступил конец его пути. Он многого добился из того, что планировал. Его мир, его создания, его свободолюбие, пронизывающее мысли каждого. И самое ценное — Майрон. Разбитый, плачущий, несчастный. Конечно это вовсе не то, чего он добивался. Но вот упрямый взгляд заплаканных глаз, крепко сжатые в кулак пальцы, надежда — Мелькор знал, что верный майа не исчезнет, не предаст, не забудет. Было спокойно уходить, зная, что их следующая встреча, хоть и далека, но неизбежна.

— Это ведь не конец, — уверенно сказал Майрон и Мелькор одобрительно улыбнулся, хотя сейчас это давалось ему с трудом. Раны были слишком глубоки.

Он не станет ждать, когда на него начнут травлю. Сам выйдет, преклонит колени и позволит себя связать. Он уже знал, что больше никогда, до самого скончания времен не вернется на Арду. Но то, что смешило вала, так это непоколебимая уверенность его братьев и сестер, что их Враг ни о чем не догадывается, что им удастся вдоволь над ним поглумиться. Это и их последняя битва тоже. До самой Дагор Дагорат они больше не посмеют выпускать свою силу во всей ее полноте. Лицемеры.

Мелькор уже добился своего. Пусть они пока этого и не знают, но вскоре прочувствуют все его «дары». Он был тем звеном, что всех их связывало. И теперь, когда он будет выдернут из полотна мира, валар придется самим выполнять то, что раньше считалось его стезей. Разрушение.

Мелькор с радостью переложит это ярмо на шею другим. Но перед этим надо было позаботиться и еще кое о ком.

— Майрон, послушай меня. — Вала дрожащими от усталости руками сжал плечи своего ученика. — Я не вернусь.

Майрон вскинулся, посмотрел испуганно.

— Нет-нет, не пугайся. Это не означает, что мы расстанемся навсегда. — Мелькор улыбнулся потрескавшимися губами.

Все-таки Майрон был в сущности еще так невинен и добр. Он никогда до сих пор не пачкался в крови войны и пыток, не причинял боль, не знал какого это лгать так, чтобы ни одно алое пятнышко на лице не выдавало твою ложь. Мелькору было искренне жаль, что все вскоре изменится. Слишком уж он хорошо знал своего возлюбленного. Майрон никогда не жил полумерой, и если его коснется страдание, он ответит сторицей каждому, кто ему навредил.

— Майрон, отныне я покидаю тебя и покидаю Арду. Я знаю, чтобы я тебе сейчас не сказал, ты поступишь по-своему. Я сам тебя этому учил и не стану пытаться остановить. Но помни, я всегда желал для тебя спокойствия и свободы. И не стану врать, если бы можно было повернуть время вспять и встретиться с тобой снова, я не изменил бы ни одно слово между нами.

Разрыдавшийся майа тут же накинулся на него, нещадно сжимая в объятиях. И Мелькор гладил дрожащую спину, пока возлюбленный не успокоился.

— Будет больнее, — сказал он, приподнимая лицо Майрона. — Еще не раз. Я не ведаю, какой путь ты выберешь, но мне бы хотелось надеяться, что ты сохранишь свое тепло.

Мелькор осторожно прикоснулся к губам Майрона своими. Легкая краткая ласка. Первая и последняя.

Майрон собрался с силами и кивнул. Да, их путь не завершился. И он не станет сдаваться так легко. Пусть Майрон и не знал, что ждет его вала и что ждет его самого, но в сущности это не имело никакого значение. Мелькор — Лжец, но ему-то он никогда не лгал. А значит, единственное, что ему остается — это попытаться сохранить свой жар, согревавший когда-то холодное нутро Утумно.

— Я обещаю, — промолвил он вослед уходящему Мелькору. Он знал, что его услышали.


End file.
